Irish Love
by pokefan417
Summary: Sheamus called Renee cute. Neither knows how to handle that. This should be interesting. I certainly hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, for some reason, I didn't see any fics with this couple. I thought there would be a lot after he called her cute. But, I like them as a couple, so this is a fic about them. This type of fan fiction is way out of my normal writing style, but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling.**

**Sheamus POV: **Why did I call her cute?! Beautiful, maybe, but cute?! That was such a huge mistake! I need to blow of some steam. I wonder if that offer from Mick is still open? I could go for some shepherd's pie right about now. Heck, I'll even sing some danny boy at this point.

Sheamus got into his rental car, and called Mick before he even turned the ignition on. (I know it's fanfiction, but I will not run the risk of promoting the use of a cell phone while driving.)

"Hey Mick. Yeah, it's Sheamus. Hey listen, is that offer still open, fella? The danny boy and shepherd's pie? Great! Let's meet at this local café."

He gave Mick the directions, and headed to the café. When he got there, he ordered 2 pies, and waited. Mick finally arrived, wearing his trademark black t-shirt, flannel vest, and black pants with white shoes.

"So, what be crackin' there, fella?" Mick asked.

"Please Mick," Sheamus said, "not that."

"Well, you seem a little down. I'm guessing that somethings wrong."

"There is. I think I like this girl, and I don't know how to handle it."

"It was Renee, wasn't it?"

"What?! How did you know?"

"I saw you call her cute. Good for you man! You need to tell her. Throw on some of the old irish charm."

"I can't do that. I don't know how."

"Well, there's not much advice I can give you. I know! Let me call a friend of mine, he can help!"

"Do ya really think your friend can help me, fella?"

"Oh, trust me, he's gotten more pie in one night than the two of us in our combined lifetimes. If anyone can help, it's him."

**I know it's kind of short. OK, it's really short, but I'm already dealing with 4 or 5 other stories. Later chapters will be longer, I promise. I hope. Next time, let's see what happened with Renee after he called her cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Renee chapter. I had originally planned for this to be three chapters, but because of the support it's gotten, I will definitely continue this story. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wrestling**

**Renee POV: **He just called me cute. I don't even like him like that! Do I? Oh, I'm confused. Maybe someone can help me. Oh crap, it's AJ.

AJ skipped up to Renee, and began to skip around her.

"Hey, Renee! So, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, AJ. I'm just trying to figure out some boy trouble."

"Ooh, ask me! Who better to help you with boy troubles, than someone like me? I mean, I've kissed Cody, Hornswoggle, Punk, Cena, Daniel, Kane…I can totally help you!"

"No offence AJ, but you're a little…"

"A little what, Renee!?" AJ began to twist her hair in frustration.

"Nothing, I'll take your help!"

"Good, meet me at the food table."

AJ skipped away, and Renee just shook her head, following. She walked into the room, and saw AJ getting some food on a plate. The other divas were there.

"OK, AJ. Can you help me with my…problem?"

"Is it boy troubles," Nattie asked.

"It's Sheamus, isn't it," Tamina asked.

"How did you guys know!?"

Oh, please, girl," Naomi said, "everybody saw him call you cute."

"I know, why don't you all let _me_ help her," AJ yelled.

"I've got it," said Emma, "I know someone who can help!"

"Emma," said Nattie, "you don't mean…"

"Oh, I do mean. Just let me call her, trust me Renee, she's a real classy lady."

All the divas tried to stop her, but she had already dialed the number. Somewhere, piano keys could be heard beginning to play.

**Once again, not very long, but it helps build the suspense. Can you guess who Emma called? And what will happen on Sheamus's end? Next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, everyone, EOC's are starting at school, so to save time, this will be a double chapter. This is quite possibly one of my most successful stories, and so, I will see it through to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Vince McMahon, or anyone else that owns wrestling.**

"So, the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus," said The Rock, who was sitting next to Mick in workout pants, and his sleeveless, which said, JUST BRING IT! "The Rock was at home, getting him some delicious pie, more than one piece, when he received a phone call, from his old pal, the hardcore legend, Mick Foley. Now, The Rock was going to slap some sense into Mick, you see, The Rock doesn't like havin his pie eating interrupted. But then Mick Foley says, "Rock. We need you. There's this friend of mine, he needs you to help him. For if you don't, he will never taste, some of that delicious pie that we all so crave. So the Rock says, the Rock will help this roodie poo, he will check him into the Smackdown Hotel, on Jabroni Avenue, and layeth the smackdown all over his candy ass, before he will let his friends friend fail to get the girl of his dreams."

Sheamus took a moment to look at Mick in confusion.

"He's gonna help you," Mick said.

"Ah," said Sheamus.

"So, you need to impress Renee, don't look so surprised jack, the Rock saw you call her cute. Here's what you have got to do. You take her by the waist. You lean in, not all the way, and then she will lean in, until you are just a lips distance away from each other, you look her in the eyes, and you tell her, how much you hate her, ya roodie poo!"

"Actually, Rock, I think I love her."

"In that case, the Rock says, forget what the Rock just told you. You go up to her and you tell her you love her, or the Rock will proceed to kick your monkey ass all over God's green earth, and you will never, ever, get to taste pie again, IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEEEELL, WHAT THE ROCK, IS, COOKIN!"

The Rock got up, delivered a Rock Bottom to a waiter, and walked out as one of the waitresses played his music on a sterio, and the millions, _and millions_, and millions of the Rock's fans cheered for him. Back at the table, Mick was just laughing.

"Is he always like that?" Sheamus asked.

"Most of the time, yeah. So, what are ya gonna do now?"

"I'm not sure. Talk me up."

"Ok. Sheamus, this is your moment. You have defied the odds before, and you can do it again. Now there is an interviewer at the arena, and she needs a hero. You have got to be that hero. If you don't, who else will? Go, Sheamus. Go and get her, before the Rock comes back!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna do it! Thanks Mick."

Sheamus ran outside, and started up the car. He left for the arena as Mick watched from the café.

"Well, my work here is done. Time to go write another best-seller."

As Mick got up to leave, a waiter came up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but neither of your guests paid for their meals. We need you to pay before you leave."

"Of course, just let me get my money."

Mick reached into his pants, but instead of money, he pulled out…Mr. Socko. This waiter could be in trouble.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ok, Renee, they're here," said Emma. "The man or woman I called to help you."

The piano keys were playing, but instead of who you were probably all expecting, in walked 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin.

"So, I here you need some help with your love life, huh?"

"Yes, sir, you see…"

At that moment, all the divas began to talk, trying to explain.

"WHAT," Austin yelled.

"Well," Naomi began.

"WHAT!"

"Now that's," Tamina started.

"WHAT! WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!?"

All of the divas finally stopped talking to listen.

"Now, you say you need help? Well, Renee 3:16 says you need to tell him. You feel that way about him, don't you?"

Renee thought for a moment. Did she feel that way about him? Then…

"Yes."

"Well then, alright. You go to him, and you tell him how much you love him, because if you don't, then I will come back with a beer truck, and we're gonna have a good old fashioned beer bath. It's not much of a punishment if you ask me, but it doesn't matter, because your gonna tell him, and that's the bottom line, WHAT, because STONE COLD, SAID SO!"

Austin walked away, before flipping off one of the caterers, and delivering a stunner that sent the pour man through a table. Renee ran to tell Sheamus how she felt.

**Pretty good, if I do say so myself. And I do. I hope you like the blend of romance and comedy. Next chapter, the finale. Or maybe the semi-finale. Oh well, we'll just have to see how it works out.**


End file.
